Path Between the Stars
by ChaosRocket
Summary: The students of Hogwarts give their answers to a classic riddle.


AN: This story is really ridiculous, and I wrote it a very long time ago, and honestly I don't think it's very good, but I'm including it here anyways.

-----------------------------------------  
Dumbledore had decided that a fun activity would be to go around Hogwarts, and ask each student to answer a Muggle riddle.

He presented them with the following riddle:

You die, and you find yourself in a long corridor. At the end of the corridor, there are two doors. In front of each door is an angel. A booming voice suddenly tells you that one of the doors leads to Heaven, and the other one leads to Hell. It then tells you that one angel always tells the truth, and the other one always lies. There is no way for you tell which door is the door to Heaven and which is the door to Hell, and also no way to tell which angel is the truthful one and which is the liar. The voice tells you that you must choose a door. Before choosing, you may ask one of the angels only one question. What question do you ask in order to figure out which door is which?

Dumbledore took each student aside and asked them the riddle. This is what happened in each case:

Dumbledore asked Harry first.

Harry said, "Well, er...I guess I'd hope Hermione was there with me, so she could take me to the library so we could research the solution...er, wait! I've got it! I'd cast stupefy on each of them, and then put some veritaserum down both of their throats. Then I'd just ask either one what the door to heaven was!"

Dumbledore then asked Hermione.

Hermione answered, "Well, of course I'd simply ask either one of them, "Which door would the other angel tell me leads to Heaven?" Whichever door the angel said, I'd take the other one. You see, if the angel I asked was truthful, then the other angel would be lying about it being the door to Heaven, so it would have to be the other door. But if the angel I asked was the liar, then he'd be lying about what the truthful angel would say, so it would still be the other door. Either way, it's the other door!"

Dumbledore then went to ask Ron.

"Hm, well...I think I'd watch which way Harry went, and follow him!" said Ron.

Suddenly, Draco interrupted. "Yeah, I'd expect that from you, poor boy! Always following Potter around like his shadow, no mind of your own!"

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Ron.

"Sure, change the subject!" Draco shot back.

Ron was becoming angry. "FINE! Then I'd follow whichever way YOU went, because I wouldn't care whether I was in Heaven or Hell as long as I got to kick your arse every day!" Ron yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Well I..." Draco started.

Draco's words were cut off by Dumbledore, who intervened before a fight could break out. Ron gave Draco a dirty look and walked away.

Draco began to walk away as well, but called over his shoulder, "By the way, the answer to that riddle is easy. You ask either angel if Ron and Hermione make a good couple- if it says yes, go the other direction, because that angel has GOT to be from Hell!"

Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Hey!!! THAT is the right answer! I want to change my answer to his!"

"Really? I liked Ron's original answer!" said Colin, who had been following Harry around.

"Me too!" said Ginny, who had also been following Harry around.

Dumbledore just shook his head and moved on. He intended to ask Crabbe next, but he could not manage to separate Crabbe and Goyle so he just asked both of them together.

Unfortunately, Crabbe was too preoccupied making eyes at Goyle to answer...

And Goyle was too preoccupied making eyes at Crabbe to answer.

So, Dumbledore moved on and asked Pansy.

Pansy said, "Uh, I dunno...this is kind of off the subject, but, like...did you notice that Crabbe and Goyle went to the Yule Ball together last year?"

Dumbledore mentioned that he had in fact noticed that, and then he went to ask Blaise the question.

"I'd cast cruciatus on both of them! It may not help me, but it sure would be fun!" said Blaise.

Disturbed, Dumbledore went to ask Seamus.

"I don't know, but whenever I figured out which angel tells the truth, I'd ask it why I always have to be a slut in fanfiction!" said Seamus.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Seamus and then went on to ask Dean.

Dean said, "I don't know, but whenever I figured out which angel tells the truth, I'd ask it why I always have to be Seamus's boyfriend in fanfiction!"

Dumbledore suppressed a smile as he moved on to pose the riddle to Neville.

Neville promptly fell over.

Dumbledore then went on to ask Percy.

Percy got dreamy look in his eyes as he began to answer. "I would be able to hear Mr. Crouch's voice calling me from Heaven, and I would just follow the sound..." said Percy wistfully.

Dumbledore gave Percy an odd look and then went to ask the Weasley twins.

George and Fred said in unison, "We'll tell you if you try this cockroach cluster..."

Dumbledore refused this offer, and went to ask Angelina for her answer to the riddle.

Angelina yelled, "Fred is NOT sleeping with his brother!!!"

"Um...alright...moving on..." said Dumbledore. He then went to ask Cho the question.

"I'm far too boring to even have an interesting answer," admitted Cho.

Dumbledore then asked Oliver.

Oliver said, "Well, if the angels are either straight females or gay males, and I look like I did in the movie, I'm sure they'd just let me into Heaven automatically!"

Marcus appeared and smacked Oliver over the head with a broom for no reason. "That's MY answer!" Marcus exclaimed.

After breaking up the second fight of the day, Dumbledore decided that he'd asked everyone he desired to ask. Dumbledore then remarked to no one in particular, "Well, that certainly was an interesting experiment..."

THE END

Epilogue: In case you are wondering what the REAL answer to that riddle is...it is, of course, that you ask either angel whether Ash and Misty from Pokemon are in love, and if it says yes, you go the other direction, because there's no way they'd let a Pokeshipper guard the door to heaven.


End file.
